The HalfElves of the Caribbean
by Vani WolfTurtle
Summary: The Black Pearl is back in action. And so are Gummy and Sach. Will a world where they're ALLOWED to swordfight and fire big canons actually work for once?
1. Why Ganamo's going to be weird

The Half-Elves of the Caribbean  
  
I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters in it.  
  
Chapter 1 Why Ganamo will be weird this time  
  
Ok, for those of you who have not yet met Gummy and Sach (Ganamo and Sachima), here's an overview. They're from one of my books (that I wrote). They're both half-elves (Ganamo is half-South elf, and Sachima is half- North elf). They are cousins; Sachima is nephew of emperor Godraban, and Ganamo is a convicted traitor (even though he didn't do anything).  
Sachima has been married since 17 (arranged marriage to a "plain" elf girl named Mushei). He's got some issues, ok? We're leaving it there. Anyhoo, as himself he can sprout big, black wings, has red irises with white rims around them (then the whites of his eyes). He's got a weak heart and lungs, and is hard of hearing (all of these are due to injury incurred while serving in the military). Oh yeah, and he's a good-looking elf guy, too.  
Ganamo is a pretty kind, laid back guy who usually has a flair for practical jokes (when he's totally out of his element he keeps it under control, so we haven't seen much of that in the other fic's). He can also sprout wings (tan and white ones with black speckles), and has slightly pointed ears that are normally hidden by his longish, unkempt red hair. He has a "T" brand on the left side of his face—a punishment for treason (along with exile).  
  
"Wake up, Ganamo."  
"Mmmm . . ." he opened his grey eyes and looked around. He seemed to be lying in his bed, but was surrounded by black, empty space.  
"You're gotta be kidding me," he pushed himself to a sitting position and looked around.  
"What now?" he groaned.  
From out of nowhere a girl appeared. She was wearing a dusty blue sleeveless shirt with a turtle shell on the front, and blue jeans. Her hair was dark, almost black, and also to her waist. She had dark eyes as well. She grinned mischievously.  
"Good morning," she sing-songed.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Me?" she pointed to herself, "No one special. But you know how every one in a while you wake up somewhere, like in Escaflowne and Middle- Earth and stuff?"  
"Yes?" he wasn't sure where this was going, and didn't know if it was going to be good.  
"Well, see, I thought it was kind of a funny idea, so I stuck you in those situations."  
She shrugged, "It's not really all that funny, but especially not to those who don't know your whole story."  
"What the heck are you talking about? Who are you?"  
"Anyway, I had this new idea," she said, pushing her fingertips together, "but, well, I want it to actually have a plot this time, and I want you to be in it, but you would totally slaughter the character you need to portray, so, I'm gonna have to do something unorthodox . . ."  
"What? What are you talking about? Go away! Leave me alone!" Ganamo was getting nervous.  
"Anyway, um, I'm gonna have to tweak with your personality a little. So, uh, that you fit. I just wanted to warn you, you know, 'cuz it would be kind of cruel not to let you know beforehand, you know?"  
"And not telling me all those other times was just fine???"  
"Ok, I've told you, so I'm done. Have fun, and don't get killed. Oh yeah, Sachima's gonna look a heck of a lot like Legolas, only with dark hair. Just wanted you to know that. Byes!"  
"No! Wait! This isn't fair!" He protested, as everything became black, "You can't do this!"  
  
"Mmmm . . ." Ganamo groaned past a hangover. He thought quickly about what that girl had said. What the heck did she mean by "tweak with his personality", or whatever? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. He heard a dull thud and grimaced.  
"Why the heck do I have to have a stupid hangover!" he complained. The noise came again and he opened his eyes. He was in a wooden room with a chest in one corner and a desk covered in papers to his right. Behind that was a door. The thud noises was actually someone knocking on the door.  
"Oh for the love of . . ." he swung his legs over the bed and stood and little unsteadily. He had on a loose shirt that was discolored with age and a red sash around his waist. He stopped there, he didn't care anymore, and was hating this hangover more and more. He pulled open the door.  
"What?" he demanded, slouching and letting his head loll to one side.  
"Captain," the pretty dark-skinned began, "we were supposed to have left over an hour ago."  
"Left where?" he frowned.  
"After the HMS Locke, Captain. You know, the ship with enough spoils to make us rich till doomsday?"  
"Oh, that one. Right, I shall be on deck momentarily." He swung the door shut in the girl's face. He took a deep breath.  
"This time's going to be bad, I can tell."  
He shook his head (regretted it), and set about finding a pair of boots, a coat and a three-pointed hat that all seemed to feel right somehow. He sighed again, and marched out of the cabin. He climbed up on deck. All about him dirty, scraggly men were busying themselves checking ropes and performing other duties. She shaded his eyes against the sun and looked up at the ships sails. They were pitch black.  
"Yup, this one's gonna be bad," he repeated. 


	2. Why is Sach always Orlando Bloom?

The Half-Elves of the Caribbean  
  
I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters in it. (While I'm at it, I don't own Tenkuu no Escaflowne, LOTR, or The Matrix).  
  
If you're confused about the characters, check the previous chapter. If you're still confused, please let me know, and I'll try to clarify! (Even if you want to know what a single phrase means!) Have fun, mate!  
  
Chapter 2 The second time Sachima's replaced an Orlando character  
  
Sachima hated meetings, especially international ones with the other, stupid countries. That's why he had gone to bed early last night, grabbed a good play by Raskun, and cranked up an opera by him. He must have fallen asleep somewhere in there. He didn't hear the opera playing, so Mushei (his wife) must have come in and turned it off. He rolled over, and kissed her lightly on the neck (A/N: this is after Sachima becomes emperor, so he's not as violent as some of the other fic's . . .)  
"Mmm . . . good morning."  
He started. Whose voice was that? His eyes flew open, and he shrieked and jumped back. The blonde girl stared at him in confusion.  
"Oh no!!!" he moaned. He beat his fists against his head.  
"NOnononononononononononono!!!!!" he groaned.  
"Will!" she exclaimed, "Are you all right?"  
"No!! I am most definitely NOT Ok!!!!" he shook his head, "I hope whoever does this to me dies!!" (A/N: he means whoever's in charge of sticking him in these fanfics, like Escaflowne and LOTR and The Matrix . . .)  
The blonde girl rushed to his side.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked worriedly. He shook her off and stood.  
"Nothing! I had a bad dragon—dream! I had a bad dream!"  
"What's happened to you?"  
"Nothing! Look, just . . . stay here, all right? I'll be right back," he headed for the door, then realized that he should probably get dressed. He found some clothes that had been strewn haphazardly about, and threw them on. He was out the door before the blonde girl could even so much as say anything. He slammed the door shut and looked about at his surroundings.  
"Looks like a blacksmith's shop or something . . ." he noted.  
"Will!" the girl appeared in the doorway. All she was wearing was a nightgown, "Will! What's gotten into you?"  
Sachima sighed. What could he say? That he was an elf emperor from a different world? Not if he wanted this "Will" guy's marriage to stay intact.  
"Sorry," he managed, "'dear', I, just had a very vivid bad dream, that's all."  
"Must have been some dream!" she observed.  
There came a knock at the door. Sachima went and opened the door. A man with a ridiculous looking white wig was standing there.  
"Will Turner?"  
"Yes?" Sachima assumed.  
"I have a request from the new governor, he would like a sword made."  
"A sword?" Sachima pricked up his ears. That was the best word he had heard so far.  
"Yes, so if you could—"  
"Not right now, I'm busy," Sachima interrupted, closing the door.  
"But sir! The governor!"  
"Yes, I understand, good bye! Bye!" He slammed the door shut and leaned against it. The blonde girl stared at him in confusion.  
"What has gotten into you?"  
"I don't know, I feel out of sorts today."  
"You just shut the door in the governor's servant's face!" she scolded, heading for the door. She pushed him aside and began to open it. He slammed it shut again.  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
"You, I, y-you're not dressed!" he said.  
"I hardly care if a well-bred servant sees me in this state. I do care if you turn down a commission like this, though!"  
"Look! Why don't you go and get dressed, and I'll go find him? Is that all right?"  
She glared at him, but went to get dressed anyway. Once she was out of sight Sachima screamed silently and rushed outside. Fortunately the servant wasn't there anymore. He was in a corner of a dirt road, with two story buildings all about. Men and women and dogs were milling about, carrying items or chasing each other. The smell of . . . SOMETHING unpleasant reached him and he gagged. He hurried down a road he thought led away from the smell, and eventually got a breath of fresh air. He came to a flight of stairs and could see the ocean. Ships with masts and sails were moored out in the bay. One especially large one with three masts was furthest out, but called a great deal of attention to itself. It was, after all, a magnificent ship.  
From there Sachima could just make out the name: The HMS Locke.  
  
(, so . . . whatcha think? I know it's short, but . . . anyway, review please! Luv you alls! Bye! 


End file.
